


Mr. Dameron

by Shota_Killers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shota_Killers/pseuds/Shota_Killers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.  “I don’t care,” he whimpered.  “You’ve hurt me, you’ve killed people, you’ve allowed people to beat me.  You don't know what love is, Kylo Ren.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Dameron

The contraption he was strapped in to, Poe Dameron conceded, was far from comfortable. He wasn't even precisely for certain what it was. One thing was for sure, it was leaned back at just the right angle, so that you couldn't ever relax. It gave off the facade of being able to sleep on it, but unless you were capable of sleeping standing up, your efforts were in vain.

Poe looked around the metal room he was trapped in with squinted, scrutinous eyes. Where was he? Why had this Kylo Ren person brought him here? He figured there had to be a reason other than that map. Poe had never even come close to being taken captive by the First Order, so at the very least his captor could introduce himself properly.

There were ashes spread out in a sort of podium near by. Part of Poe wanted to know what the ashes were from. He had his suspicions, none of them were pipe ashes and all of them were disturbing. Maybe he didn't want to know at all.

Looking down at the metal cuffs wrapped around his wrists and forearms, Poe yanked at them, knowing it was a useless effort. Who used cuffs like these for anything other than sexy reasons? Kinky reasons… Poe let out a dramatic sigh and started yanking at the cuffs again.

The metallic sound of doors sliding open behind him made Poe stand up straight. Kylo Ren walked slowly into Poe’s sight. Now in better lighting, Poe was better able to look over this Kylo Ren, and Poe had to admit, the entire getup was one very reminiscent of Darth Vader. The entire outfit was black, skin tight, and he even wore and cape and mask like Darth Vader.

“I feel like I should call you Darth Kylo, Darth Ren,” Poe joked dangerously. Ren’s presence felt familiar, comfortable. It was like seeing someone on the street and feeling like you knew them somehow. Perhaps in a past life, or maybe years ago you had a short conversation in a shop. Getting no response from the man, Poe added, “Ya, ya know… because you look like Darth Vader? Lord Vader? Whatever the hell you call him… Yeah.”

Ren continued to stare at him in silence; or at least Poe assumed he was staring at him. Who the hell knew where Ren was looking with that helmet on? It was creepy. Poe would be the first to admit it made him uneasy. Not being able to see the Sith’s face certainly added to the mystique of it all. The cold, blank stare looking into your soul… Again, creepy.

Poe let out a nervous laugh and started yanking at the cuffs again. “Hey what do we say about these cuffs, Kylo? I mean it is quite kinky, but… I’m kind of taken. Sort of. It's been a while but I am.”

The continued silence was torturous. Almost worse than this stupid thing he was strapped into. Not quite though. There was a bit of metal sticking in to the small of his back that still made this chair contraption worse.

“Poe Dameron,” Kylo Ren said in his low, filtered voice. It sounded like a voice Poe knew. Maybe not the voice, but at least the tone. Ren’s tone almost sounded affectionate.

A grin grew across Poe’s beaten and bruised face. “That’s my name, don't wear it out!” he replied cheekily. “If you’re not gonna take of these cuffs, take off the mask. Let me see the man under the mask.”

“Where is the map, Poe Dameron?” Ren said flatly.

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Poe said, “In my ass, Ren. Now take off the mask you coward.”

Ren went back to his crippling silence. Just standing there… saying nothing. Absolutely nothing. Poe had to commend him on his torture methods, they were quite effective. After a few hours of this, Poe would be more than happy to spill his guts.

“What, you’re not going to Jedi mind-trick me?” Poe asked, “Sith mind-trick… No, no that doesn't sound right.” He sighed and shook his head. “You wanna contribute to this conversation, Ren? Maybe turn this into some witty banter-”

“Shut up!” Ren snapped, holding his hand up, as if to choke Poe using the Force or what have you.

Poe froze and licked his lips. “Come on Kylo,” he whispered. “Take off the mask… Speak with me man to man. Face to face.” Receiving no reply, Poe sighed and let his head fall forward. “Listen, Kylo, you’ve gotta give me something to work with here. If you don't add to the conversation I’m going to have to start telling you my life story.”

Ren lowered his hand slowly and, much to Poe’s surprise and amusement, collapsed against the wall in front of him. The Sith’s long, lanky arms wrapped around his middle and his chin dropped to his chest. Poe looked up and looked Ren up and down. Ren’s entire body was shaking, and his breathing had become sporadic.

“Hey are you alright, buddy?” Poe asked, shifting uncomfortably. Ren continued to shaking, now to a point that could almost be described as pitiful. His breathing was beginning to sound less like just regular breathing, and more like… crying.

Hands shaking violently, Ren reached up to his helmet, and Poe sucked in his breath as the Sith removed his helmet. The helmet made a loud clunk as Ren through it to the side and it bounced off the wall. Ren’s face was cloaked by unmistakable, curly, dark hair. Poe felt his eyes tear up and he clenched his fists.

“No,” Poe murmured, voice shaking a lips quivering. “It isn't you… it can't be you… you died!”

Voice now unfiltered, pure and raw and just the way it had been six years ago, the man without the mask replied, “I did it for us, Poe… for you.”

Poe’s heart and mind were clouded by hurt and fury as he shouted, “Fuck you, Ben Solo! I loved you, you could have walked away from being Jedi but you wanted both and it destroyed you! You’ve killed thousands you selfish bastard!” Tears streamed down Poe’s cheeks as he whispered, “You can't have both, Ben… You’re no better than your grandfather!”

Ben Solo lifted his head to face Poe once and for all. Poe found himself sobbing harder as he met the eyes of the love of his life. “I wanted to protect you,” he whispered.

“Protect me?!” Poe yelped in shock. “I was perfectly safe! We were safe! You just wanted more than you could have and instead of choosing love you chose the side of hatred and murder!” Poe sucked in a breath and said so softly that if you didn't know he was speaking you wouldn't have heard it, “You left me.”

Tears flowing freely down his face, Ben walked slowly up to Poe and took his hand into his love’s. Poe flinched at the foreign feeling of leather combined with the face of Ben. “Poe,” Ben whispered, and Poe knew he was speaking with Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren, “I feel the pull of the Light, every day. I want to come back but I don't know how to escape this.”

Poe shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t care,” he whimpered. “You’ve hurt me, you’ve killed people, you’ve allowed people to beat me. You don't know what love is, Kylo Ren.”

Kylo took an abrupt step back, yanking his hand from Poe’s as if he had been burned. “Tell me the location of the map, Poe Dameron,” he hissed.

Through grit teeth, Poe muttered, “You’ll have to force it out of me. I’m not saying anything you murderer.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, Kylo grabbed his helmet and stormed from the room. Poe let out a strangled sob as the door shut again. How could the kind, caring, passionate man he knew from only six years ago be the same sociopathic murderer today? Why would the man he was ready to marry and settle down with let people beat him?

_Lazing under the midday D’Qar sun, Poe Dameron sighed and rested his arms behind his head. His body ached from a long day of flight training. Their flight trainer had the class up before sunrise to start. With a sigh, Poe let his eyes slip shut as the sun warmed his body._

_The sound of soft footsteps on the pine needle forest floor roused Poe from his doze. Poe’s eyes slipped open and a warm smile grew on his face as Ben Solo sat down beside him. “Good afternoon, beautiful,” Ben purred, leaning down and pressing a loving kiss to Poe’s lips. Pulling away, Ben pressed their foreheads together and took Poe’s hand into his. “You look exhausted,” he murmured._

_“Teach’ had us up before the sun for training today,” Poe hummed, leaning up to steal another kiss from his lover._

_Ben grinned and laid down to curl up in Poe’s arms. Poe sighed happily and closed his eyes, moving his chin rest on top of Ben’s head. “Speaking of teachers,” Ben replied, “I’ve been speaking with Master Skywalker about leaving the Jedi.”_

_Poe let out a shaky breath and tightened his arms around Ben. “What did he say?” he asked nervously._

_“He… he wants me to go away with him for another four months, to finish my last bit of advanced Force training,” Ben whispered quickly._

_Nodding stiffly, Poe murmured, “I understand… I just thought that last time was the end of us being separated.”_

_Letting out a sigh, Ben rolled over and buried his face in Poe’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “but after this it will be over. You’ll get to be a pilot for the Resistance and I’ll always be here for you from then on. Master Skywalker has been very understanding of our situation. The fact that he isn't going to take my saber from me is… amazing.”_

_Poe sat up and pulled his knees up, resting his forearms on them. “I know,” he groaned, running a hand through his hair. “I get it, Ben. It's just… frustrating!” The young pilot jumped to his feet and started pacing irritably. “You’ve told me time and time again that you’re done, and now you’re leaving again!” Hurt and disparity filled Poe as he turned to face Ben, who had sat up to watch him. “I’m sick of sleeping alone. Thinking I’ll wake up and you’ll be there beside me.”_

_“I understand,” Ben said sincerely, getting to his feet and taking Poe’s head his I'm hands. “Poe, I understand everything. I’m tired of being away from you too.”_

_Disbelieving, Poe shook his head and whispered, “Then stay.”_

_Looking at Poe with heartache and regret, the Jedi murmured, “I can’t.”_

_Hoping he was hearing everything wrong, Poe pulled himself out of Ben’s hands. “I’m going home,” he choked out, quickly walking back towards the base housing._

_“Poe, wait!” Ben called after him, walking behind him. “Poe! Poe!”_

_Poe whirled around, eyes puffy and throat scratchy. “What!” he bellowed. “What do you want!”_

_Ben stopped in his tracks, seemingly taken aback by Poe uncharacteristic outburst. “Don’t leave like this,” he said quietly._

_Shaking his head, Poe whispered, “I’m not the one leaving, Ben,” before walking away again._

_“Poe!” Ben began yelling again. “Poe!” Out of frustration from the lack of response from his lover, Ben bellowed as loudly as possible, “POE!”_

Another fist slammed into Poe’s stomach as the storm trooper struck him again and the pilot cried out in pain. A second trooper with a deep baritone voice yanked his head up by his hair and demanded, “Where is the location of the map, Dameron.”

Through grit teeth, Poe snarled, “Go fuck yourself. I’ll never talk.”

This statement of course lead to several more punches, two to his stomach, and one to his face. Poe let out another strangled cry. He felt betrayed and abused. How could the man he loved let people do this to him? This wasn't Ben though, was it?

The door slid open and the troopers quickly stepped away to stand along the wall. Poe raised his head to see Kylo standing in front of him. That’s who this was. The man standing before him was not at all Ben Solo. This was Kylo Ren, masked murderer and Sith.

“Are you prepared to disclose the location of the map now, Mr. Dameron?” Kylo asked, resting a hand next to Poe’s head and leaning over him, the blank stare of the mask even creepier up close.

Tears of pain slipped down Poe cheeks and he growled, “I will never tell you a damn thing.”

Kylo looked over to the troopers and motioned for them to leave the room. Once the doors were closed, Kylo pulled off his helmet and dropped it in the podium of ashes. “Poe,” he murmured, turning back to face the pilot, “tell me where the map is, for me? Please?”

Poe let out a shiver as Kylo pressed a loveless kiss to his cheek. “Leave me alone!” Poe cried out desperately, eyes squeezed shut.

“Oh, Poe,” Kylo tutted. “Shhh, please don't be like this. We can come to an agreement, can’t we?”

Sobbing uncontrollably, Poe cried, “I hate you, leave me alone!”

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Kylo pushed away and walked to sit on a bench across from Poe. “I want to tell you a story, Poe,” he said, studying the broken form of his ex-lover. “The real story of what drove my grandfather to the Dark Side.” Poe let out a shaky breath and raised his eyes to meet Kylo’s. “He fell in love with my grandmother, and not only that, his sensitivity to the Force was so strong, that, in his dreams, he could see the future.

“In his dreams, he could see that my grandmother was going to die during childbirth. The Emperor, a kind, giving soul, trained my grandfather in the ways of the Sith in order to save my grandmother, but Obi-Wan Kenobi got in the way. He let my grandmother die in childbirth and betrayed my grandfather.”

Poe shut his eyes again and shook his head. “No, that's a lie!” he argued, clenching his fists.

Kylo gave Poe a scrutinizing look as he cocked his head. “You believe the lies Han Solo and Luke Skywalker tell you, Poe? They weren't there when it happened. Snoke told me the entire story.”

“I trust Han and Luke because they’re my family,” Poe muttered shakily. “Family never lies to each other. We have each other’s backs.”

The Sith slowly rose to his feet, towering over Poe darkly. “What makes you think you can call them family?” he hissed.

_Seventeen year old Poe Dameron sat in the hanger of the D’Qar rebel base. Tears pooled in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around himself. News had just been delivered to him that both his mother and father had been killed in an ambush outside of Jakku whilst they were defending the planet from a First Order attack. His mother wasn't even supposed to go out today._

_Shaking violently, Poe wiped his tears off his cheeks and sniffled. He needed Ben in that moment, but of course the up and coming Jedi Knight was in a whole other Galaxy. Poe felt someone sit down beside him, and they wrapped their arm around his shoulders._

_“It’s okay, Poe,” General Organa said softly, her thumb moving in circular motions on his arm. “Let it out.” Poe began sobbing into his hands uncontrollably. “It's okay. We’re here for you, sweetheart.”_

_Someone ran up to them, and Poe heard Han Solo say, “I got here as soon as I heard the news. Poe… I’m so sorry.”_

_Poe let out an uneven breath and raised his head to look up at Han. “Thanks,” he murmured, wringing his hands together. “I’ll...I’ll be okay. It's just… Mom wasn't even supposed…” Tears threatened to pour down Poe’s face again. “She wasn't even supposed to go out on today’s run.”_

_Han sat down on the other side of Poe and rested a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay, son,” he said softly. “Leia and I are here for you. Ben loves you and so do we.”_

_“We love you, Poe,” Leia said softly, wrapping her arms tighter around the shaking young man. “We’re all one big family. You’re never going to be alone.”_

_Poe gave Leia and Han a gracious smile. “Thank you, General Organa and Captain Solo.”_

“Do you remember the letter you wrote to me when you were away training for the first time since we had started dating?” Poe asked softly, feeling his left eye swell up from another round of beatings he had gotten for interrogation. They were particularly fond of his face that time.

Kylo studied Poe silently, looking him up and down and muttered, “Of course I remember it. I had been away from my boyfriend for five months.”

Poe sighed softly and felt his heart breaking at the memory of it. “No one ever sends handwritten letters, not back then or now, but it's still the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me.” A soft chuckle escaped Poe as he murmured, “You were such a little nerd.”

“I was in love,” Kylo mused, resting his head against the wall behind him. “I still am in love.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Poe muttered, “You may be in love with me, but I was in love with Ben Solo. Ben Solo died six years ago.”

Kylo let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around his middle. “P-Poe,” he said through grit teeth.

Poe raised an eyebrow and murmured, “Yes, Kylo?”

“Poe,” Kylo repeated, voice becoming more desperate and pained. “P-Please… Help me.”

The pilot cocked his head in confusion and knitted his brow. “Kylo?” he asked quietly.

Kylo let out a pained gasp and cried out, “He’s tearing me apart!”

Seeing the man who would willingly slaughter the innocent and regretlessly allow for his ex-lover to be beaten in such a vulnerable position was a sight. Poe was equally as confused as he was concerned. Kylo didn't sound like Kylo.

Poe shook his head slowly. “I can’t help you anymore. I won't help you. I’m no traitor, Kylo Ren.”

Out of anger and rage, Kylo pulled his saber from his side and activated it, pointing it directly at Poe’s throat. Tears welled in Poe’s eyes as he looked at Kylo’s cold, uncaring face. “You would really let his face be the last thing I saw?” Poe asked, voice wavering and on the brink of crying again. There was silence other than the hum of the saber. After a moment, Poe murmured. “I suppose...if I die today...at least I now know what happened to Ben Solo all those years ago...the mystery has been solved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. It's up to you if Poe lives or dies. Honestly? I don't even think I know. I'll leave you with this though:
> 
> Ben Solo is, for all intents and purposes, dead. Why would Kylo Ren let him live?


End file.
